


Cherry Bomb

by EllaAniMine



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith just wants to kiss Hunk silly, Keith's mind wanders, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, cherries, dont ask how they got fruit, they're in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine
Summary: Good God he looked sinful.He wasn't even trying to be sexy, but there was just something about him.~~~Sometimes Keith just feels an overwhelming desire to push Hunk up against the nearest solid object and go to town on him. Sometimes Keith is inspired by the most seemingly innocuous things.





	Cherry Bomb

Good God he looked sinful.

He wasn't even trying to be sexy, but there was just something about him.

Keith watched over the counter as he and Hunk shared a bowl of cherries, a blessed treat in a sea of bland food that limited spices and supplies could only help so much. The fruit was freshly washed and small droplets of water that still clung to the cherries would occasionally roll off and onto lips the Keith was dying to kiss. Keith had fantasies of swiping the counter clear and pressing his boyfriend against it to lick the sweetness from his mouth. 

The fantasy was so clear in his mind, Keith missed the concerned look on Hunk's face until a hand reached out to touch his arm.

"Keith? You okay?" Hunk frowned softly. "I thought you'd like the cherries."

"Yeah." Keith responded, blinking the haze from his eyes to focus on the present. "Yeah I do like them."

"We'll you're not eating them. Are you sure you're not just saying that?" Hunk looked almost offended, but Keith quickly reached across the counter to grab his hand. It was less than gentle, but Hunk let himself be tugged until his fingers intertwined with Keith's.

"I like the cherries, I do. I just got... distracted." Keith glanced aside, trying to hide the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Distracted?" Hunk seemed genuinely confused. "By what, there's nothing in here but you and I. And the cherries."

"Yeah." Keith responded, throat gone dry. "I know." Keith glanced up, blush growing deeper, watching as a little bit of realization came over Hunk's features.

"So... what was so distracting, hm?" Hunk smiled gently, leaning forward onto the counter. "The cherries? Or me?"

Keith's heartbeat stuttered, his throat and mouth went dry, he swallowed his tongue, and he stammered a response, "B-both..."

"Oh." It came out as a breath. "Well what are you gonna do about it?" Hunk casually picked up another cherry and pressed it to his smiling lips.

Keith could barely breath, Hunk, who was aptly named, had to be one of the most beautiful people Keith had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He knew that turning into a blushing, stuttering, mess when your boyfriend flirted with you wasn't the typical response, but good God Keith was so new to the whole dating and fantasizing experience that he couldn't seem to find the words to express what he wanted. His mind had turned into space goo, and Keith couldn't be bothered to mind terribly when Hunk was fixing him with that LOOK. It was something between desire and amusement and Keith felt every synapse in his brain sear with the aching want to lick that gorgeous smile right off Hunk's sinful lips.

"Can I kiss you?" He finally croaked out.

"Mm, is that all you want to do?" Hunk's smile split even wider and slowly he placed the shiny little fruit in his mouth.

"It's a starting point." Keith thought about vaulting over the counter, but stopped just short in favor of running around. Once on the other side he wasted no time threading fingers into hair at the back of Hunk's neck and tugging his sinfully seductive boyfriend into an intense kiss.

Hunk would have been surprised if it wasn't exactly what he'd been waiting for. Keith wasted no time in pushing his lips open, and was half surprised to find a smooth little cherry pressed in. Hunk pulled back, replacing his kiss with a finger to pause Keith's very welcome assault.

"Keith, babe, you wanna tell me exactly what it was between me and the cherries that gave you that spaced out look on your face?" Hunk smiled. "Because I think I'd be real interested to find out."

Keith could practically feel the whimper rolling up the back of his throat, but he chewed on the cherry to ward it off. Once his mouth was free, he swallowed again and tried to wrap his head around how to speak again.

"I was thinking, about uh, how good you'd look pressed up against the counter." Keith sighed.

"Yeah?" Hunk smiled, flattered and amused.

"Yeah. Thought about..." Keith blushed but found the strength to press on. "About how much better these cherries would taste on your lips."

For a moment Hunk just stared wide eyed, and Keith thought maybe he'd said something wrong until Hunk let out a breathy laugh.

"That's, uh... some distraction." Hunk responded, lip quirking up into a smile. "And?"

"I was right..." Keith smiled back, and tugged Hunk back into another kiss. 

After easing into a rhythm, Keith's hands slid down to press against Hunk's chest, urging him backwards with the rest of Keith's body making a very convincing argument to be pushed backwards. Hunk found his hip pressed against the counter, but Keith kept going, kept insisting, but the kisses drew his attention away from the pushing and back to the insistent drag of lips. Finally, Keith's hands landed on the counter, boxing Hunk in, and Keith smiled against Hunk and pulled back to look at his boyfriend. 

Good God, if he had looked sinful before then Hunk had to look positively perfectly disheveled right now. Keith loved it, from the gulp of air he took, to the hint of flush creeping up, to the soft flutter of eyelashes over half lidded eyes. Whatever Keith had been fantasizing about before paled in comparison to the real deal.

"Do you get distracted like this a lot?" Hunk asked.

"Only whenever you're around." Keith's lips quirked into a half smile, and he surged forward again in pursuit of enacting this fantasy to completion.

**Author's Note:**

> Spicy bois.  
> I love having Hunk be the seductive one.  
> Because Hunk knows what's good.  
> Keith is sultry and sexy too, but I just especially love making Hunk the flirt.  
> <3  
> Anyway, I would love you forever (and probably respond) if you left me a comment.  
> Nothing gets me jazzed to write more than someone telling me how much they enjoyed something.  
> I just so happen to have a filthy enabler as a roommate, so if you said you would like more Heith stuff there could be a pretty good chance I'll write some.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> And thank you in advance for commenting/ leaving kudos!!


End file.
